


smooth operator

by momentofzen



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Wow, calm down bja, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Billie could not resist looking at Tré mid-performance. His sweaty, shirtless frame would bring intrusive and unpure thoughts to his mind.He was sure it wasn't a crush. He wasn't in love.





	smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Green Day, and I don't mean to embarrass Billie Joe/Tré Cool with this. This is purely a work of fiction.

_**[1991]** _

 

Billie could not resist looking at Tré mid-performance. His sweaty, shirtless frame would bring intrusive and unpure thoughts to his mind.

_He was sure it wasn't a crush. He wasn't in love._

But when Tré smiled at him, with his perfect straight and white teeth -- Billie would get weak in the knees. His heart raced.

Billie Joe was, by no means, a pervert. He wasn't a sex addict either.  
But when he saw Tré like that --- concentrated, the sweat making his skin glisten like some sort of Greek god---  
_He wished he were._

_Again, not a crush. Not in love._

Billie, if he tried, could imagine laying ontop of the drummer. Or underneath him -- whatever made his boat float.  
He could imagine himself licking his skin, slowly, to tease --- his neck, and chest. He could _taste_ the sweat.

Billie could even imagine leaving marks all over his body --- scratch marks, hickeys; fingernails.  
Oh god... -- sometimes he even dared himself to go further and imagine making him _beg_.  
Sometimes he liked to switch things a bit and imagine he was the one begging.

Billie was in no place to be angry over something he had no control over; like Tré's many girfriends. But he still, sometimes, found himself wishing his girlfriends would just disappear.

He pitied Tré, to some extent. Whenever Tré told him and Mike about his sexual encounters -- something in the back of his head would always say that Tré could have it _much_ better if he were with Billie instead.

He would try his best to ignore that little voice -- and seem impressed by the things Tré told him.

Sometimes when he was touching himself; The drummer would pop in his head.

_But that didn't mean he was in love._

It's not like he had _'I'll masturbate to my friend, Tré'_ as a goal whenever he opened a bottle of lube but

It would just happen.

He'd think of a girl. A pretty girl --- with voluptuous breasts and everything else.

Then, that girl would turn into Tré. And sometimes he would be on Billie's lap; kissing his neck.

Sometimes, Billie would be on his; slowly removing his shirt and kissing his chest. Biting on his nipples. _Tugging on them._

Sometimes, sometimes he dared himself to go even further and think of Tré riding him.

His moans, in Billie's head, were low and repetitive. They would make a shiver run down the singer's spine.

Billie would _kill_ to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes -- half lidded, dark and lust-filled when staring down at him. Or wide and expectant, full of love and adoration the moments before a kiss.

He would _kill_ to have Tré --- _all to himself_.

But that would never happen -- obviously. It couldn't happen.

That didn't stop Billie from daydreaming; daydreaming about Tré's kisses and what he suspected they were like. Daydreaming about his gorgeous skin.

Daydreaming about cuddling and watching movies on a friday night --

He definitely _wasn't_ in love.

Yeah.

Not in love.

 


End file.
